


Move Your Feet

by teikouarc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I debated on whether or not to include the keith/lance and allura/shiro tags bc like, all of them are fucking nerds!, anyway based on some tweets I made earlier today, dance parties!, not a focus in this but. it is a truth in this fic, pidge is a trans girl, the fic isn't ABOUT them?, there IS some keith/lance and allura/shiro but also, you feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teikouarc/pseuds/teikouarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is caught singing a song while also dancing and jumping on his bed. Sweet voltron dance parties ensue.</p><p>(Includes a playlist to go with the fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> playlist to go along with the fic can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNqXtBGMt5VDkGdJHhx20OZrGXlNtt-l3)!
> 
> so like this is dumb but I love it also I hope you enjoy it! personally I liked having the songs going on in the bg as I was writing this, so I thought it would be good to include them for anyone who reads it too. c:

The first time it happened, Lance was alone in his room. He didn’t exactly plan it out, because really, as much as he loved cliches, this was kind of embarrassing.

He had been minding his own business, relaxing the way he usually did--listening to music. He had different playlists for different moods, and after training he usually went with more mellow music. He hadn’t wanted to risk falling asleep that day, so instead he went with his playlist with upbeat 90s music on it.

A familiar beat kicked in and Lance’s foot instantly began tapping in time against his mattress. It didn’t take long for him to start humming off-tune with the music, and before he knew it he was unplugging his headphones and turning the music up as loudly as it could go. He stepped across his room in time with the music, picking up one of his bottles of face cream to use it as a microphone. He spun dramatically, leaning down low and singing into his makeshift microphone loudly. “I’ll shine up my old brown shoes, I’ll put on a brand new shirt! Get home from work early if you say that you love me!”

He jumped up onto his bed in a smooth motion. “DIDN’T I, DIDN’T I, DIDN’T I SEE YOU CRYIN?” His singing had gotten loud and pitchy, careless in the fun of it. He jumped on his bed, performing a concert for an imaginary crowd and they were LOVING him.

His door slid open, and suddenly the crowd wasn’t so imaginary.

“Hey man, it sounds like there’s a dying cat in here or something, are you o--” Hunk cut himself off quickly when he saw what was happening. His hand paused where it had been rubbing at the back of his neck and his eyes bugged. Lance imagined he looked awesome. Just. Awesome. Definitely. His mouth dropped open and he could hear a small choking noise escaping.

Kay Hanley just kept singing through it. The traitor.

Hunk raised his hand to point at Lance, mouth opening like he was going to say something. He quickly closed it, apparently rethinking what he was going to say. He opened, closed, and reopened his mouth a couple more times before taking a couple more steps into the room so the door closed behind him.

Hunk raised his arms silently. Lance watched, suddenly confused as to where this was going. Understanding dawned on him when his friend crossed his arms and--suddenly he was air drumming. He was air drumming to the song. Hunk began singing the lyrics too, tossing his head in time with the music as he kept the beat with his drumming (badly, it was way off if they were being honest).

Lance grinned widely and jumped off his bed, landing hard on the floor next to Hunk, pulling out his air guitar. The two of them danced around his room and their voices bounced back and forth, never quite blending. Lance’s sweet guitar solo halfway through the song was a highlight, Hunk whooping happily in support.

They hadn’t done anything like this since the Garrison. It was nice.

+

Due to the overwhelming success of their first concert, Lance and Hunk found themselves gravitating to Lance’s room during their free time. They made their way through Lance’s impressive music collection, sometimes going the ballad route, but mainly sticking to the original flavor that demanded jumping around while playing their respective air instruments.

They went back and forth picking songs, and that time it was Hunk’s turn. Lance was sitting on his bed, kicking his legs impatiently when Hunk began yelling. He jumped to his feet, looking around quickly for any reason for the yelling. Nothing had changed from a few moments ago, from what he could see.

“YOU HAVE THIS SONG?” Hunk had crossed the room and was shoving the ipod in his face. Lance squinted to see Move Your Feet highlighted on the screen. He grinned widely.

“Of COURSE I do man!” Hunk yelled again, doing a little dance.

Lance’s door slid open before Hunk could press play, and they both looked over to a grumpy looking Pidge.

“Okay, so I’ve been ignoring whatever it is that you guys have been doing lately mostly because I’ve been concerned to  _ ask _ , but hearing Hunk screaming from down the hall is where I draw the line. What the hell are you guys even doing in here?” She walked into the room proper, arms crossed in front of her as she leaned against a wall.

“Pidge!” Hunk said excitedly, still riding the high of finding the song. “Pidge. We are  _ living _ .” And he pressed play, the song coming out loudly in the portable speakers Lance had dug up when they decided the tiny ipod speakers weren’t doing their dance parties any justice.

Pidge raised an eyebrow as her friends immediately sprung to life, dancing around each other. The pieces quickly fell into place, and Pidge wasn’t sure how she had expected it to be anything other than this, honestly. Of course they danced together regularly in Lance’s room. Why wouldn’t they?

She bit her lip, trying and failing to keep the smile off her face. They looked like complete fucking dorks, singing loudly and dancing badly to the song.

They exchanged a look, grinning widely at each other and suddenly Pidge was concerned. “Move your feet and feel united!” The harmonized messily, their heads snapping towards Pidge in unison when the words cut off. They stepped towards her in time with the music, smiles growing bigger and more devious when Pidge realized what they were doing.

“No. No, no, guys, oh my god!” She protested even while laughing, deciding to allow it as her two friends took her by one hand each and pulled her into dancing with them.

Lance threw his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to sing the “Yeah” into her ear, which sent her into a fresh fit of giggles. They all took turns with the yeahs, pointing at each other to assign turns. Hunk took the lead with the chorus, while Lance and Pidge took up the echoes.

“Don’t stop!” He yelled out, gesturing at his friends.

“Don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop the beat! I can’t stop!”

“Can’t stop!”

“Can’t stop the beat! I won’t stop!”

“Won’t stop!” Pidge bumped her shoulder against Lance’s and he laughed with her.

“Won’t stop the beat!”

“GO!” They all sang in unison, jumping around each other more than dancing.

They continued like that until they were all exhausted, laying on Lance’s floor in a heap. Pidge decided, breaths wheezing as they left her, that maybe she understood the appeal of this.

+

Soon enough they decided that Lance’s room just wasn’t doing the trick anymore. His bed was the only thing to jump off of really, and they needed more dramatics to keep their time together fresh. Deciding to move to a common area wasn’t a quick or easy decision, considering it was ultimately  _ embarrassing _ , but the group decided their pride was a price they were willing to pay.

Shiro caught them as they were were making their way around, looking for a suitable place.

“Hey guys, you look like you’re on a mission. Where’s the fire?” He smiled, tilting his head when he saw the portable speakers.

The three of them looked at each other, considering how to explain it. Finally Pidge spoke up.

“We dance to wind down. It’s, uh, you know. Bonding time for us.”

“Dancing, huh? That sounds interesting. Mind if I join in?”

+

Shiro joining in somehow meant that  _ all _ of them ended up flocking together, Coran and Allura watching with interest as Hunk set up the ipod and speakers, Keith leaning against the doorway. They decided to let Shiro pick the first song, since he was the one who asked to join in. He sighed as he looked through the songs, face twisting up in thought.

“I never really listened to a lot of music. I recognize some stuff here but I’m not sure I’m the best person to choose here… hm.” He selected a song he recognized, and Wannabe began blasting through the speakers. Coran yelped, recognizing the song. He pointed at Lance, eyebrows high on his forehead as he tried to pull his words together.

“This is one of the songs Lance has shown me. I love it! Excellent choice Shiro!” He praised, clapping his hands.

Everyone just kind of… stood there for a moment as the music played in the room, watching Lance, Hunk, and Pidge without moving. Lance hummed, wondering if there was any easy way to explain what they got up to. Well, he didn’t need his own words, really.

He hit Hunk’s arm and raised an eyebrow. Hunk instantly caught on, god bless him. Pidge helped by jumping in with the ‘huhs’ as needed. “I wanna!” “I wanna!” “ _ I wanna! _ ” “ **_I wanna!_ ** ”

“I really really really wanna zig a zig ah!” The room exploded with activity, the veterans already jumping onto couches and pulling out tried and true moves, while those new to the party stepped in more cautiously.

Shiro movements were all surprisingly smooth and well executed, but his singing was much quieter than anyone else. Coran had offered Allura his hand and they were twirling around in something closer to a ballroom style of dancing. She didn’t know the lyrics, but she sang the wrong lyrics with enough enthusiasm that no one would ever question her on it.

Laughter rang through the room as they all danced together, leaning in close to share their impromptu microphones at times, Lance sliding across the floor on his knees at one point. They had gone through three different songs and no one seemed to show any sign of wanting to stop.

Lance whooped as Shut Up and Dance came up on shuffle. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were the only ones who knew the lyrics to it, so the rest of them were able to catch their breath. Allura listened to the lyrics with a mischievous little grin though, and glanced over to where Shiro was. She strode over and took his hand, pulling him back with her. He laughed brightly, red brushing his cheeks.

“What’s this?”

Allura pointed at the speakers, her own cheeks warm. “Shut up. Um, as the song would say. Dance with me?”

They fell into step beside each other, grins bright.

It was at this point that Lance noticed that one person had been missing the whole time. He paused, looking around the room for a mullet. He found Keith standing in the same spot by the door he had been in earlier. He crossed the room, crooked smile on his face. Keith fidgeted as Lance approached, clearly not sure what to do with himself.

“This is an interesting way to dance.” Lance commented, gesturing at his fellow pilot.

“Sh-shut up, Lance. I only came here because Shiro said we should. I, uh, just don’t really like dancing.”

Lance shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed Keith’s hand and started to pull him towards the rest of them. “That’s because you haven’t danced with us before. Come on, just try it man.”

A note of panic entered Keith’s voice. “Lance, I, I can’t dance. Like. At all.”

“Neither can Pidge,” Lance threw over his shoulder. “But we like her anyway.”

“Fuck off Lance, I heard that!” Pidge aimed a glare their way, which only made Lance laugh.

He turned back around to give Keith an uncharacteristically soft smile. The softness, so in contrast with how sharp he was in every other way, made Keith’s heart stop momentarily. “It’s cool man. If you don’t like it we won’t force you, but just trust me on this one. I think you’ll have fun.”

Keith nodded as his tongue was suddenly too dry and heavy to do much. Lance’s grin went back to its usual sharpness and he continued to pull him over until they were by the other paladins. He faced Keith again, taking his other hand in his to dance with him. Lance sang loudly, and Keith let himself be pulled this way and that, cracking a smile. His feet felt awkward and the way Lance pulled at his arms made him think he was doing everything wrong, but it wasn’t the worst experience.

Hunk slid over to join them once he noticed they were there.

“Glad you’re joining in buddy!” He said to Keith over the chorus before intercepting him from Lance to spin him. Keith swore as he was suddenly overcome with dizziness.

“Hunk, Hunk! Me too!” Pidge called out from nearby.

They went through song after song before they were all too tired to jump around anymore. The chatter filling the room was all light hearted and happy, and Lance felt warm in a way he hadn’t in a long time. He realized he was dozing off with his head resting against Keith’s shoulder and his legs thrown across Hunk’s lap, but he didn’t do much to stop it from happening. He was happy, and he was surrounded by his friends (his  _ family _ ), and for a moment, he was able to forget that he was a defender of the universe.


End file.
